Sweet Release
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: How can two words sound so wonderful...get your minds out of the gutter now...gee people


**A/N This is pure fictional never in a million years would I ever want Randy to **_**not **_**be with the WWE that is just wrong in so many ways...okay enough of my ranting enjoy!**

Sweet Release

How can two words sound so wonderful...get your minds out of the gutter now...gee people

WWE or World Wrestling Entertainment is the life of the Superstars and Diva's combined but what happens to a certain superstar when he gets put on the shelf with an injury is he loving the life of not doing house shows or signings all the time?

At the top of his career doing what he loves and has wife and soon to be daughter on the way, Randy Orton has it all in more ways than one. One night during his feud with Triple H he was thrown out for the ring and heard a pop, right away he knew it was injured and bad but how bad. Randy was able to finish the match but lost to Triple H just a Last Standing Match at One Night Stand, he left the ring in pain and no title...

Two Months Before One Night Stand

St Louis Missouri

Randy was home on a rare but wonderful break from wrestling and he was home with his wife Kinley Orton the love of his life and also 41/2 months pregnant with their first baby and the couple couldn't wait till they were holding their baby in their arms. Randy had been up letting his wife sleep as they had a late night spending time with family before Randy had to get back on the road in a few days to join back up with the Red Team. After deciding to fix Kinley breakfast and serving it to her in bed and waiting on her hand and foot today he just wanted it to be them.

"Damn it all to hell" Randy muttered under his breath he was trying to scramble eggs and it wasn't going so well in the frying pan he kept burning them "Fuck I'll just take her out for breakfast"

"Talking to yourself again?" Kinley asked from stairs as she was coming down and walked into the kitchen where Randy was.

"I was hoping to surprise you honey. Good morning" Randy said and smiled at his wife and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead

"Its okay baby, I had to get up and all, I hate it when your home and you get up before me hon" Kinley told him "Trying to scramble us some eggs?"

"Yes smartypants how do you feel about going out for breakfast before your doctor's appointment?" Randy asked

"I like that idea if we can go shopping later?" Kinley stated

"That's fine honey let me clean up this mess and change" Randy said and headed upstairs to change

Kinley just shook her head at her husband who she was majorly in love with, as Kinley picked up the pan of burnt eggs she just tossed it out she wasn't in the mood to clean up the pan and all, it was just easier to go and buy a new one. By the time Randy made it downstairs and all he just smiled at his wife of nearly 3 years when he saw the pan in the trash can and smiled even more.

After going out to eat breakfast, Randy was helping his wife back into his truck and steered his truck in the direction of the doctor's office, today was the day they were going to find out what they were having a boy or girl both Randy and Kinley were excited to find out. Randy was hoping for a girl as was Kinley but as long as the baby was healthy they didn't care.

"Thanks for breakfast honey" Kinley stated as Randy helped her out of the truck

"You are most welcome honey how are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Good can't wait to find out, when do you leave again?" Kinely asked

"Monday morning, how would you feel about traveling with me for a while honey as long as Dr Cena says its okay?" Randy asked

"I would love to honey but lets see what our doctor has to say and all" Kinley said and Randy pressed a kiss to the side of his wife's head and held the door to the office open and they walked in.

After getting signed in for the appointment Kinley and Randy didn't have to wait as they were called back right way and after taking vitals and getting weighed they were shown to the ultrasound room where the sono would take place. Soon after been left in the room Kinley's doctor and her sister in law who is also her doctor walked in Dr Krista Cena.

"Hey" Krista stated and sat down

"Whats wrong and don't you dare tell me nothing" Randy stated and gave his sister a hug

"Worn out and I miss John there you happy now?" Krista asked

"Sorry for asking" Randy stated

"Its okay Randy I know you care. Kinley how are you feeling?" Krista asked while flipping through the chart

"Good can't wait to find out what we are having" Kinley stated

"Well lets measure your 24 weeks on the dot and you haven't had any problems and the baby's heart is great. Lets get this sono started because I can't wait to see if I am getting a niece or nephew, I'm excited for you guys. Also so you know I am going to start traveling with John so I will be handing you over to Dr Gaumer who is wonderful, you will be in good hands" Krista said

"Good because I want you on the road with me. As long as its safe to travel I want to join Randy on the road" Kinley stated

"The baby is healthy as are you Kinley you can travel just take it easy and since I will be on the road with you I can check on you if need be hon" Krista stated

It wasn't long and Kinley and Randy were very happy to know that they had a daughter on the way. After making another appointment for four weeks the couple headed out to do some shopping as Kinley needed new clothes and then pack for the trip as she was going to be on the road with Randy for nearly two months.

After arriving back home only to leave again when having supper over at Bob and Elaine's house for the evening as they having all the kids over for supper. Hailey and Ted DiBiase, Krista and John Cena and Nathan and his girlfriend Julie.

"Randy Kinley come on in the house how are you two doing?" Elaine asked

"We are fine mom and leaving tomorrow for the next tour as well" Kinely stated and smiled at Elaine as Randy walked into the living room

"You are traveling with Randy that's great, I loved it when I was able to travel with Bob before all the kids were born and even after Randy was born" Elaine stated

After supper and spending time with Randy's family they finally headed home and spend some alone time while also packing. "Randy hon where are we headed?" Kinley asked

"We are headed to the east coast so bring warmer clothes and we will have time to wash clothes and all honey and to go shopping as well so bring an extra suitcase I talked to Vince we are driving most of it hon" Randy told her and pulled her into his arms and held her "I know its been a while since you came on the road with me, normally John is my roommate but I think we can have more fun on this tour just us!"

"Really? I like it when its just us honey" Kinley stated "Vince said its okay for you to drive wow"

"Well he understands your pregnant and would like me at the shows and I asked if he would pay me mileage and he said that was fine" Randy stated and pulled Kinley to him and claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss.

"Hmm baby take me please make love to me" Kinley said quietly

As Randy took Kinley over the couple made love for a few hours before climaxing in each other's arms. Randy pulled out and pulled Kinley to his chest and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Kinley was up first and placed a kiss to Randy's bare chest and smiled at her still sleeping husband. They were due to leave in about three hours and Kinley decided to go and pick up breakfast and by the time she was dressed, and walking back into the bedroom Randy was sitting up in bed and caught Kinley's wrist as she walked by and pulled her to him.

"Where are you headed my dear?" Randy asked

"To get breakfast, we leave in three hours well two now. I thought I would be nice and get us some food" Kinley told him and allowed herself to be wrapped up in his arms

"Well since we packed the truck last night how about I get dressed and we head out to eat?" Randy asked

"Sounds good to me, I can do my make up in the car" Kinley stated

As Randy dressed and they headed out Kinley did her make up in the car and after getting breakfast at McDonald's they head out for the tour. Kinley was thankful that she had packed her pillows and a blanket as she fell asleep after eating. Randy had been driving for nearly three hours when his phone rang and it was his dad.

"Hey dad hows it going?" Randy asked

"Good are you two on the road now?" Bob asked

"Yeah we left about four hours ago went to have breakfast and now my wife is sleeping soundly as well hows it going there?" Randy asked his dad

"Good just wanted to let you know I am at your house as your security system is being installed what do you want your pass to be?" Bob asked

"The bday of my wife" Randy stated

"Good to know, we will check on the house since you are both gone" Bob said "Call when you arrive at the hotel tonight we love you"

"Love you too and thanks" Randy stated and hung up with his dad and smiled down at Kinely who was still sleeping.

It wasn't long after Randy was done talking to his dad that Kinley was starting to wake up and finally put her seat back upright "Hey sweetie how do you feel after getting some sleep?" Randy asked

"Okay still drained honey, but better sorry I fell asleep that quick on you" Kinley stated

"Thats okay hon you haven't been sleeping much and I know you needed the rest we are about 30 minutes from the next stop so perfect timing" Randy told his wife and placed a hand over hers and squeezed it lightly

"How long are we here in Dayton?" Kinley asked

"Three days we have Raw then two house shows and all, then off to Nashville for the next Raw. I am happy that you are traveling with me hon, I have missed you being on the road with me" Randy said as they pulled off the highway "Looks like John and Krista beat us here"

"Good but then again I knew they would as they were flying in honey" Kinely said

"Okay smartass"

"If my ass was smart it would have moved when I sat down and it didn't"Kinely stated with a smirk on her face as they pulled into the hotel parking lot

"I love you Kinley" Randy stated

"I love you too Randy now help me out so we can go and check in and then go and grab food your daughter is getting hungry" Kinley stated

After checking in and headed up to their room for the next few nights both Randy and Kinley changed into different clothes and headed down to see if John and Krista wanted to go grab a bite to eat for a late lunch.

"K honey you headed to the arena with me?" Randy asked as they were walking to the truck and he helped her in

"No honey, I am going to rest for now but I will meet you over there before the show starts. I am pretty worn out from traveling" Kinley told Randy

"I can understand that do you want me to come back with you or do you want to rest alone?" Randy asked

"Why don't you join me honey" Kinley stated

"Your not going to rest now are you?" Randy asked

"Yes but tonight no...your mine tonight"

"Oh your on baby" Randy told her and as they arrived to the hotel Randy helped Kinley out and they headed up to their room so Kinely could at least rest.

Both Kinley and Randy slept for a few hours and once Randy was awake he jumped into the shower and got cleaned up and by the time he walked into the bedroom of their suite Kinley was sitting up in bed "You okay honey?" Randy asked as he sat down next to her on the bed and placed his hand on his wife's stomach that held their unborn daughter

"She is kicking me honey. Do you feel that Randy?" Kinley asked

"Yes I do wow that feel amazing does it hurt?" Randy asked as he shifted on the bed and laid down next to his wife and kept a hand on the baby

"No it doesn't just feels strange hon but it also feels amazing at the same time" Kinley told Randy as he placed a kiss to her stomach and was kicked a the same time since he had a hand on the baby "We had better get going the show starts in a hour hon"

"Are you sure you feel up to going tonight?" Randy asked as he climbed back out of bed and helped Kinley up and they both changed clothes

"Yes hon I want to go. I will probably hang out either in catering or your dressing room hon. I brought my laptop and all so I might do some work" Kinley said with a smile on her face

"Okay I bet John and Krista are already at the arena and all do you feel like grabbing food on the way there?" Randy asked

"Yes I saw a Freddy's on the way to the hotel I love their hamburgers and custard it sounds good" Kinley said and Randy just laughed at his wife

They grabbed Kinley some food on the way she was pretty content with her double cheeseburger with fries and chocolate custard and Mt Dew. After getting to the arena Randy parked his truck and helped Kinley out and together they walked into the arena. Most of the stars were already there and not at all surprised that Randy was later getting there but surprised to see Kinley. Since finding out that they were expecting Kinley hasn't been traveling much and just resting at home.

Randy and Kinley finally found Randy's dressing room and sas Kinley was eating Randy got changed into his ring gear for the show. After Randy changed there was a knock on the door and Kinley stood to open it and smiled when she saw both Hailey and Krista on the other side.

"Hey ladies I will let you girls have girl time and I will find John so we can go over our match for later. Love you Kinley call me if you need me" Randy stated then pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Love you too baby kick some ass for me please" Kinley stated and smiled at him

"Our match is together baby don't worry about that" Randy said and waved on his way out the door

After Randy left the girls just giggled and started talking about the baby that was on the way. Randy made his way to catering to find his tag team partern for the night John and also his brother in law.

"Hey man" John stated when Randy entered catering

"Hey Cena, I got pushed out of my own dressing room by three girls so not fair your wife was one of them" Randy said with a smirk

"Not good man but hows K doing? I hear I am getting a niece" John stated

"I can't wait to have our little girl here and in our arms" Randy stated

"I bet. Krista can't wait either we want a baby so much but with both of us working and all I don't know if its the right time" John stated

"Thats understandable Hey Teddy whats up and how are we going to do this match for tonight?" Randy asked

"No clue we had better go find Mike, Adam and JoMo and go over it I know we are planned to win but I at least want to go over it" Ted stated "Have you seen Hailey? Ever since we got ehre she has been running from meeting to meeting and I haven't seen much of my wife"

"She is in the dressing room with Krista and Kinley probably talking baby and looking for cribs and all" Randy stated "Probably by the time our match is done all three will be asleep"

"So true so true Krista isn't sleeping much and I want to her sleep more and the only way for me to make sure she gets enough is to have her on the road with me" John stated

"Hailey travels with me but she hasn't been sleeping much lately we are trying to relax as much as possible but no luck here lately" Ted said as the three walked to find their oppentents for the match and go over it.

Randy's Dressing Room

Just as Randy thought the girls were looking online for cribs and changing tables and Kinley couldn't find anything that she liked at all. They had found the perfect theme for their daughter and it was Red and Black as neither Randy or Kinley liked pink all that well.

"Why can't I find any that I like?" Kinley asked

"Do you want a crib that transitions from baby to toddler then to a daybed hon?" Krista asked while sitting back down from grabbing her laptop so she could also look online and do some much needed shopping.

"I was going to ask the same question a friend of mine from back home just had a little boy and bought a crib that goes to each stage" Hailey stated "How are you feeling?"

"Good manily had a great doctor's appointment today we are having a little girl and I want a crib that goes to each stage" Kinley stated

"A little girl I am so happy for you. Krista are you still her doctor?" Hailey asked

"Not anymore Dr Gaumer is. Since John wants me to travel with him I am handing Kinley over to Dr Gaumer and traveling. That means I am here with you two. Kinley you okay?" Krista asked as she looked at her sister in law who had sat back on the couch and placed her hands on her nicely showing stomach that held her daughter

"Getting kicked. Both of you place your hands here" Kinley told her sister in laws. Both Krista and Hailey placed their hands on Kinley's stomach and both were kicked right away

"That feels amazing Kinley" Hailey stated

"That does feel amazing I can't wait to have a baby inside me and feeling her or him move around like that" Krista stated

With Krista saying that both Kinley and Hailey look at Krista and started to question the comment when the guys walked in to see how the girls were doing. Randy thought something was wrong but placed his hand where Kinley had her's and felt his daughter kick and knew what was going on.

"She is moving a lot tonight baby" Randy said quietly

"Yes she is" Kinley stated and leaned her head back and Randy captured his wife's lips with his own and kissed her deeply.

"You do that to me again I will kick everyone out and have my way with you" Kinley stated

"Only my sister would think that" John stated and pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek then looked at the time "Guys our match is next see you girls in a bit"

As the guys walk out of the room and both Kinley and Hailey look at Krista expecting her to answer the statement that she had made before the guys walk in "Care to explain that statement you made about having a baby?" Kinley asked

"No, but okay I'm late only 3 weeks but still late, I haven't been sleeping well and every thing is just well tender" Krista stated

"I believe we have another pregnany in the family what do you think Hailey?" Kinley asked

"I can't be pregnant I am on the pill" Krista stated

"Okay I was on the pill too Krista and I am now 24 weeks pregnant and I didn't miss a single day. So don't you dare tell me its not possible to get pregnant" Kinley said while looking at Krista "I have a test in my bag if you want to take it hon"

"Give it to me or tell me where it is and lock that damn door" Krista stated

Kinley stood up and locked the door to the dressing room and grabbed her medical bag and handed the test to Krista "Go we will wait come back out here and we can go from there together"

"Thanks" Krista stated and took the test from Kinley and walked into the bathroom to take the test a few minutes later she walked out and set the test on the table in front of them and the girls waited till the test gave the answer.

The minutes slowly went by and as soon as five minutes had passed the alarm on Kinley's phone was chiming as the time had passed and the girls looked at the test which was reading positive Krista Cena was indeed pregnant.

"I wonder how far I am?" Krista asked

"We could go and see the house doctor they have a sono machine and go from there hon" Kinley suggested

Krista picked up her phone and called the house doctor and Dr Mason said that she would see Krista right away. "Come with me please"

"Not a prob. Hailey you coming as well?" Kinley asked

"Would love to hon right behind you but Krista before the guys get back and in here why don't you hide the test so Ted doesn't think that I am the one expecting" Hailey stated and the girls just laughed. Ted and Hailey have only been married for a little over five months they wanted to wait till they had been married for a year.

While the girls were seeing Dr Mason who got started on the ultrasound for Krista she was indeed pregnant and almost 9 weeks. Krista was excited as were Hailey and Kinley as they were getting a niece or nephew. Krista asked both girls not to say anything till John knew and after the show they were going to eat down in the hotel's bar and have desert.

That night after the show was over Ted and Hailey headed out as they had a early flight to the next show as Ted had a few signings to do before the next Raw and they were going to stop and see Ted's family before the next show as well. John and Krista were going to drive it with Kinley and Randy. Randy and Kinley decided to head back to the hotel and get some much needed rest as Kinley fell asleep before the show was even over and John and Krista had plans as usual to go to the hotel's bar and grab desert.

As they arrived to the hotel Randy hated to wake up Kinley and since Cody had rode back over with the couple. Cody told Randy that he would grab the bags and carry them up if Randy wanted to carry Kinley who was still sleeping.

"How long has K been asleep?" Cody asked

"After we got back to my dressing room she was out. We haven't been getting much sleep the baby started to move and she is just worn out from traveling" Randy stated as Cody opened up the door to their hotel room and held it for Randy "Thanks"

"Not a prob man if you want to grab breakfast in the morning call me and we can meet up. Its good to see you and Kinley she does look beautiful pregnant." Cody stated

"Yes she does see ya later man" Randy stated "Thanks again" as Cody walked out of the room Randy had laid his wife down on the bed and decided to take a quick shower as he didn't after his match.

John and Krista dropped their things off in their room and headed down hand in hand to grab desert like they always do after each Raw. Tonight would be different as Krista couldn't wait to tell John that they were having a baby.

"How does chocolate cheesecake sound baby?" John asked his wife

"Good and some hot tea" Krista told him

"Can I take your order?"

"Yes, two slices of chocolate cheesecake and some hot tea and coffee for me" John stated

"Okay I will have that right out"

Once the waiter was gone Krista smiled at her husband of nearly 4 years and coudln't wait to tell him that he was going to be a daddy. It wasn't long and they now had two slices of chocolate cheesecake and hot tea and coffee. "John as I felt Kinley's baby move today and also being her doctor I can't help but want a baby for us do you want to try to start a family? Krista asked

"That was amazing getting to feel the baby move under my touch. Yes I want to start a family with you. I love you Krista Cena you are my life" John told her

"I love you too John. I found something out pretty important today" Krista stated and pulled the picture out of her purse and put it in front of John "Congrats daddy we are having a baby we are almost 9 weeks"

"Baby what is this? We are pregnant?" John asked

"Yes honey we are pregnant almost 9 weeks. I realized on the way here to Raw that I was late and Kinley had a test I took it and sure enough we are pregnant Dr Mason comfirmed it while you guys were in your match and all. I need to see my doctor next month but we are pregnant" Krista told John

John stood up and pulled Krista to him and claimed her lips in a sweet kiss and held her then they both sat down and talked about the baby and ate their cheesecake. That night as they headed towards their room and made love to each other till they were both completely relaxed in each others arms as they let sleep consume them.

4 Months later

Krista was glowing in her pregnancy, both Krista and John were excited to no end about the baby that was on the way. They decided not to find out what they were having till the baby was born and already had the nursery all fixed up and couldn't wait for the baby to arrive.

Kinley and Randy now had a month left till they would be meeting their daughter. "Randy where are you honey?" Kinley yelled downstairs to the basement

"I was outside hon whats going on?" Randy asked as he sat down by his wife on the couch and pulled her feet into his lap.

"Contractions. I called my doctor and she told me that I need to time them if they get anywhere near 10 minutes apart to come back in and be seen" Kinley stated

"Okay why dont' we go up and get in bed and just try to relax and watch TV honey maybe pop in a movie how is that?" Randy asked

"Thats fine baby. Help me up please" Kinley asked

Randy helped Kinley up and they headed for the stairs when Kinley gasped "Whats wrong sweetie talk to me"

"My ugh damn you Orton" Kinley stated after the contraction passed "That hurt"

Randy didn't waste any time and helped Kinley into the truck and they took off for the hosptial Randy didn't care about speed limits. After Kinley was admitted and hooked up to the monitors she wasn't shocked that she was in labor as the contractions were really strong and at her last doctor's appointment that was only two days ago she was already dilated to a 5 and 85% effaced. Randy also called the families so that everyone would be in the waiting room when the baby was born.

"Babe are you still wanting your epidural?" Randy asked after another contraction passed

"Yes can you go get my nurse please" Kinley stated

"Sure baby" Randy placed a kiss to his wife's forehead and walked out to find her nurse and it was only a few minutes before her doctor came into check her.

"Kinley I hate to say this but you are now complete its time to deliver, when the next contraction comes I want you to push with everything you have inside you and more" Dr Morgan stated "Randy I want you to help Kinley sit up when pushing and just let her hold your hand and squeeze the life out of it"

As the next contraciton was coming on Kinley pushed with all that she had in her. As the time passed the contractions got stronger and soon they were hearing the shreiks of their newborn daughter as she was placed on Kinley's chest and Randy cut the cord both were in tears that she was here in their arms.

As Kinley was being cleaned up the baby was weighed and measured and cleaned up. "Kinley what is your daughter's name?" Dr Morgan asked

"Reagan Krista Orton" Kinley stated

"She is perfect, Reagan weighed in at 6lbs even and 20 inches long" Dr Morgan stated as she placed Reagan in her mom's arms

"Can you take a picture for us please?" Randy asked

"Sure" Dr Morgan stated and took the camera from Randy and took the first picture of Randy, Kinley and Reagan

"Babe I am going to let our families know that she is here, do you want visitors?" Randy asked

"Yes hon bring them on back but not for long as I am in a lot of pain" Kinley stated

"I will give you something for the pain here in a few minutes" Lily stated

"Thanks"

Randy walked out to the waiting room and was met by all of their families "We have a healthy baby girl. Reagan Krista Orton weighs 6lbs even and 20 inches long and perfect. Kinley said to bring you all back but only for a little bit as she is really worn out and in pain."

"Congrats son I am so proud of you" Bob stated as they walked back to the room Kinley was in

After everyone was able to hold Reagan, they all headed out and said that they would come up tomorrow and see them and for Kinley to get some rest. Kinley was sound asleep before her parents left the room.

One of the nurses came in to check on Kinley and the baby and noticed that Kinley was sleeping but Randy was wide awake and holding Reagan who was sleeping as well

"Randy do you want to keep Reagan in here or do you want us to keep her in the nursery?" Lily asked

"Nursery I know that Kinley will want to get some sleep tonight and so do I" Randy stated

"Okay I will come and get her in a bit. I hate to wake Kinley up but I need to check her over and make sure the bleeding has stopped" Lily stated

As the nurse checked Kinley over, she also helped Kinley change into her jammies that she brought with her. Kinley was finally settled back in bed and was now holding her daughter while Randy went to grab food for supper. Kinley was feeding Reagan her first bottle when Randy returned with some chinese from Kinley's favorite place with Chicken fried rice and crab ragoon for his wife.

"I love you honey I have been craving this for weeks now" Kinley stated

"I know and I thought it would be a nice surprise. Hows Reagan been?" Randy asked

"Good she just burped and the nurse came to take her to the nursery and after we eat we are to find her so she can turn down the queen size bed so we can sleep together honey" Kinley stated

"Sweet"

That night went by smoothly the next day Kinley and Reagan were both released from the hospital and finally arriving at home. Randy didn't get much sleep as he didn't sleep good with his wife and daughter being in the hospital.

As everyone got settled it wasn't long and the company arrived. Carol and John Sr were going to stay the first few days before having to head home and go back to work.

4 Months Later

Krista was glowing in her pregnancy she was only weeks away from her due date, John had been taken out a few weeks before with a fake injury. While he was home they were picking names for the baby as they still didn't know what they were having. John Riley for a boy and for a girl they couldn't decide.

Randy was now home and had been for a few months now as he was out due to injury. Reagan was getting bigger with each passing day and both Randy and Kinley were in total awe of their daughter. Randy had started PT on his shoulder as he had broken his collar bone during a match with Triple H. AFter having surgery he was doing great but not ready to go back to work and leave his wife and daughter at home.

"Kinley dear where are you?" Randy asked as he walked in the house

"Upstairs with Reagan be down in a few" Kinley called down

Randy walked into the living room and flipped on the TV to see what was on as it was the weekend and not much was going on. The house phone rang and he answered it and it was John who was rushing Krista to the hospital as she was now in labor.

"K grab the diaper bag and lets go Krista just went into labor" Randy yelled up the stairs

"Grab her bottles and formula coming down now" Kinley stated

Kinley placed Reagan in her car seat as Randy grabbed the camera and they took off to the hospital to wait to meet the newest member of the Cena family.

After a few hours of being in labor Krista had given birth by surprise to twins, John Riley and Justine Kinley Cena were born minutes apart and perfectly healthy. John was in shock after learning they had two babies now. John Riley or Riley was born first and weighed 6lbs and 5oz while his sister Justine Kinley born second weighed 6lbs even and both were 19 inches long and perfect.

Both Randy and John knew what had to be done and wanted to stay home with their wives and babies and watch them grow up and be there for them.

Both Vince and Stephanie never thought they would see their two biggest stars ask for their releases on the same day, both Randy and John asked for one last match against each other and it was a blowout at the next PPV.

No one ever thought that Randy and John would be asking for their releases to stay home with their families. The fans couldn't believe it when it was announced but wished both of them all the luck in whatever they did.


End file.
